


Veni. Vini. Amari

by DalHae9694



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHae9694/pseuds/DalHae9694
Summary: Maybe travelling with a stranger was never a bad idea at all.Where Youngjae agreed to his boyfriend's idea to travel in a country he have never been to with a complete stranger. At least they both love Air Supply.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Veni. Vini. Amari = WE CAME. WE SAW. WE LOVED.

"IM JAEBEOM, 0977 433 31XX"

A name and a phone number, written on a small sheet, inside his wallet.

That was everything Youngjae had from the man he would be travelling with in the country that he have never been to. He doesn't know his face, he doesn't know him at all except for the fact that this man is his boyfriend's best friend in college.

They've been talking in KKT these past few days, only talking about their plans for their upcoming trip. Youngjae had never been fond of talking to strangers, maybe that is why he can count on the fingers of his one hand the number of his true friends. It wasn't like that he is cold, he just doesn't want people to misunderstood him, contrary on that, he is a happy and jolly human being when you know him personally.

He told his bestfriends about this trip, they were surprised and worried, very worried. He is going to a country he have never been to and going with a complete stranger.

"He is not a complete stranger actually, he is Mark's bestfriend in college and have been to that country for how many times" he told them.

Jinyoung looked at him like he was insane, but his trip is tomorrow already, everything is ready, his plane ticket, passport, clothes and money. He just smiled at them, trying to assure that everything is going to be fine.

 

-

D- day. It is not fine. He is going insane. It is too early. He will be stuck with a stranger. Just thinking about going with a stranger made him think twice his decisions in life.

His thoughts were in interrupted with a knock on his door. His sister.

"Im awake" he said when he saw his sister peeking through the slot.

"Lil brother, i just wanted to say bye before I go to my work" she smiled at him.

Youngjae touched her her hand and smiled back at her. "I'll be okay noona, everything is going to be fine"

She sighed and sat beside him in his bed. "I don't know Jae ah, travelling with a stranger for how many weeks? Even if he is Mark's bestfriend, he is still a stranger to you, I don't like the thought of you being kidnapped, we don't have enough money for ransom, maybe your fiancé has"

Youngjae looked at her and they both laughed. "Okay let me get this straight noona, Mark is not my fiance, at least not yet. That is the reason why I am travelling right? And I trust this stranger guy" Youngjae said and looked at her.

"You trust him already?" She asked him, teasingly.

"Of course, I have to. He is Mark's bestfriend. Eyyy, don't give me that look. I haven't seen him in person. Remember? Complete stranger." He said and laughed with his sister accusation.

"I didn't say anything Youngjae. Just be careful not to be kidnapped or murdered please, or don't fall in love with a stranger. You're going there to think about the answer that Mark has been wating for" she winked at him and hugged him.

"I'll be fine, no kidnap, no murder, no falling in love with stranger" he said as she bid her goodbye to him.

 

 

Looking at the baggage beside his bed, he sighed and went to his desk. An opened box was placed. Embedded in the silky, smooth pad was a ring. It is simple but so beautiful. He smiled at himself.

Mark gave this small box when he departed to visit his family in LA for few weeks.

"I'm expecting for an answer when I go back" were his last words, and back then he was so surprised. He is still in university, his third year, still so young.

He sighed again, he likes everything to be organized, to be scheduled, to be planned, to be mapped. There was no space for adventure for it will change everything. He is afraid of unknown because it considers what is known to be far safer. And maybe this is one of the reasons why he fall in love with Mark, because they are the same, someone like him, responsible, thinking about his future, they matched. He is like his soulmate.

So when Mark and his sister told him that he needed time for himself too, before going back to college since 3rd year is one of the hardest part of college, he sighed in defeat and agreed to Mark's idea of him travelling.

"I swear he is a responsible guy Youngjae, he travelled a lot for it is part of his work and it is his passion. Don't worry about the expenses I -"

"No, I will take care of it. You said that we will be travelling through land when we go there, no boats, no planes, well except going there, but everything will be by land, don't worry about me. I have enough savings" Youngjae smiled at his boyfriend.

"You sure? Okay. I trust you, but call me if something happens. And Jaebeom is kinda loaded so no need to worry" Mark said and hugged Youngjae.

 

\--

"Madam Choi, I'm going soon" Youngjae stood with his suitcase in front of the counter where her grandmother was opening the shop's door.

"What Madam Choi? This kid should learn how to address his grandmother properly" his Grandma looked at him and smiled.

Different kind of old but unique Ponogroph, or record player. Many LP arranged according to the singers. There are also cassete tapes and compact discs. His grandmother used to be a musician, a singer in a band. Youngjae loved to come down here to help his grandmother in assisting customers, or just simply listening to old but soothing music.

"You made your decision already" his grandmother said as she took his hand into hers and looked at the ring with a grin.

"This is the first time Mark hit your taste with one try" she said and smiled more at him.

"I know, that guy was never fond of giving conspicuous things" he grinned at her.

Youngjae unzipped his bag and pulled out a paper. Different cities and towns were listed.

"Youngjae, not everything in life can be planned. There is a slight chance that your trip will turn like what you've written down there. I heard the traffic there was heavy. It is also rainy season there"

"But i feel safer with this" he defended himself.

His grandmother was about to say something when they heard a honked from a car. His taxi going to airport is here. He bid his grandma a goodbye and kissed her in her cheeks.

 

\--

 

“ Ladies and gentlemen, we have just landed at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Philippine Airlines welcomes you to Manila. Local time is 1:31 PM and the temperature is 30° celcius." ...

Nervous. Youngjae is beyond nervous.

Because of this he never realized how humid the temperature is. When he arrived at the arrival department, he saw so many people, maybe waiting for their love ones, relatives, friends, he smiled at himself, it must be nice to finally come home. But for now he is a tourist, looking for another tourist. Looking left and right, he finally see a man, holding a paper that has " 영재" on it. His gaze met a strong and dark eyes which was centered to him. For how many seconds their looks were locked with one another. They both immediately knew who the other was.

The boy whose name and phone number was inside his wallet, whom he texted for the past few days to plan their trip.

He moved closer to the man whose eyes are still locked on him. This man doesn't has soft features but still gives him a comfortable feeling. When they were face to face, the man smiled at him.

 

"Hello, I'm Im Jaebeom, Youngjae right?"


	2. Two Less Lonely People In the World

It is weird when Youngjae thinks about it. They are one of those very few Koreans who have chosen to have a tour going to Northbound Luzon of the Philippines, than those many Korean-tourists who like to travel to Bohol- Cebu - Palawan or somewhere in Visayas. But he guess, he really loves being weird and that makes Jaebeom weird too.

Youngjae had never been a person who is adventurous. He had to accept the reality that he is really in unfamiliar place, sitting in a car with a man that he had encountered about 2 hours ago.

He sighed, madam Choi is really right about the traffic in Manila. Too many cars and too many people, but who is he kidding, it is the same in every cities, it is just that traffic here is really heavy. Jaebeom laughed at him when he saw his face fell when he told him that they were still in National Capital Region.

He modestly turned his head to get a better view of Jaebeom from the corner of his eyes. His eyes was fixated on the street and Youngjae had to admit that Jaebeom has a handsome face. He doesn't has a soft feature, he is manly, very manly unlike Mark who has a beautiful face but still, manly. Jaebeom has a cold aura surrounding him, but he has a good feeling with him. He oddly feels comfortable.

There was this strange silence lingering in the air, since their departure, both had only exchanged around five sentences with each other and those were just introductions. His name is Im Jaebeom, he was 25, went to college with his boyfriend, and lived also in Seoul but lived 1 hour away from him.

Youngjae wanted to know more about him, not that he is interested, he is just plainly curious, telling himself that he really has to know since they're going to spend so many days together.

Finally after 2 hours again, they're out of Manila and in some province already. All he can see are some houses and other than that.. nothing.

"We will stop in Shell of Asia in Bulacan, we can eat first, there's a lot of fast food and restaurant there"

Youngjae moved his head and looked at Jaebeom's profile, who quickly faced him to give him a cheerful smile. He was taken by surprise, because in the past hours, they had spent their time in quietness. He just nodded at him and looked again on the road in front of him. He doesn't know why, he is not the one who is driving.

He thought Jaebeom would focus on his driving again but Jaebeom proved him wrong.

"Hey" he said after a while and surprised him again. "Do you want to taste some foods from one of their popular fast food here?" "Hmmm. Sure, i really don't know anything about food here"

"Sandara Park, you know her from 2ne1?" Jaebeom inquired, looking back at him then to the road. Waiting for him to reply.

"Oh, of course" Youngjae answered with a little smile, because honestly who doesn't?

"In one of the variety shows she was part of, she recommended this fast food restaurant. Then I tried it, their fried chicken is the best. You should try it"

The fact that he could only see his profile made Youngjae realized that the man in front of him is excited. Excited for a food?

"Then let's see why this fast food is very popular" Youngjae said and Jaebeom gave him a big smile. For food.

After an hour, they went down in Shell of Asia stopover, they need to pee and to finally eat as well. Youngjae finally tried the fast food that Jaebeom was telling him. He is right, chicken here is good. After an hour, they decided to continue their trip, the sun is setting already. Soon they are welcomed by the darkness.

 

-

 

The boy fell asleep as soon as he drove on the highway. Jaebeom chuckled silently.

When his bestfriend asked him to take his boyfriend with him on his another trip, he didn't exactly know what to expect. Actually Jaebeom had planned to travel around Northbound of the Philippines by himself. Just him and his rented car.

Jaebeom is a freelance photographer, travelling to different places so he can write something about his blog. To help other people who are seeking adventure because they are bored or what people who wanted change.

If he will list all his favorite destinations, one of those countries is Philippines. He went already to different places, different provinces, but maybe travelling through land give him more peace and relaxation. That is why he chose to go to North, again, this time.

What he hadn't expect is to take another companion, for he loves to travel alone. And especially not his bestfriend's boyfriend, whom he didn't even know.

And who in the world would send his own boyfriend, in a foreign country, with a stranger? Jaebeom thought.

Yet the request for him is simple: "Take him with you please, he needs a little fun in his life and I think road trip would bring him relaxation and happiness he needs. I want to take him in vacation but since I have to visit my parents in LA, im not available..." Mark said. "And also I want to hear his answer to my question... he said when University starts again he will give me one" Mark's expression change into dreamily smile.

How can Jaebeom reject his bestfriend's request? He can see in his eyes the seriousness and how important Youngjae is to Mark. He smiled at himself. He can clearly see the reasons why, Youngjae had a comforting aura that probably Mark had seen in the younger.

Actually, Jaebeom is jealous. Jealous how important it was for other people to have a future, because Jaebeom doesn't have one.

Jaebeom is never awkward unless the other party is. He was glad that he had made a move to speak to Youngjae. He seemed a cheerful guy. He conclude that wanted to know him better.

Jaebeom waited while Youngjae opened his eyes so slowly, stretching his body with a deliciously queit groan. Sleepy, he rubbed over his lids.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked reluctantly, embarrased. Youngjae hadn't intended to fall asleep, it wasn't right. Jaebeom is not his driver, in all fairness, Youngjae was just tagging along.

"A couple of hours" Jaebeom answered calmly and Youngjae let out a quiet gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I know -

"It's okay, I know you are tired, look at your side"

Youngjae followed his instructions and shifted his sight to the direction. All he see is darkness and a bit of different trees.

"You're not able to see the beautiful view, im sorry because it is a night time. Next time we go to different place, I'll make sure there is still day light" Jaebeom said apogetically.

"I bet it is really beautiful" Youngjae smiled at himself and looked at Jaebeom who is choosing a radio station. Youngjae smiled more when he realized it is Air Supply song which is currently playing.

_"Then you smiled and I reached out to you_

_I could tell you were lonely too_

_One look and then it all began for you and me_

_The moment that we touched I knew that there would be"_

They had a quite a good time jamming and sometimes singing to the music which was coming to out of the speakers. They could already see the city lights from Baguio City -their first destination. It took them almost 8 hours to arrive there.

They finally entered the city when Jaebeom decided to ask the question that he wanted to ask.

"What is that made you come with me?" Youngjae shifted his head, meeting his gaze that is full of curiousness, "I mean I am stranger..." he added.

Youngjae blinked, and shifted his head and looked on the road. Feeling lost for a moment, doesn't know what should he answer.

He almost laughed because he didn't exactly know himself.

"Mark.." Youngjae started. "He said I need to relax before University starts again and to think" he added and finally looked again to Jaebeom.

"Think of?..." This time it didn't take time for Youngjae to answer.

"My answer to him" Youngjae showed his hand to Jaebeom, where engagement ring decorated on his finger.

"I see, so you have your answer already" Jaebeom smiled at him.

"He told you about that?"

"Our groups of friends love to gossip too" Jaebeom laughed.

"At least we tell our bestfriends, and the ring is beautiful" Youngjae smiled at the compliment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Something finally went right_

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_In the world tonight”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoooh


	3. I Want to Give it All

When Youngjae went down to have a breakfast, his eyes roamed the place immediately, searching for a certain guy. He was so relieved to see that Jaebeom was not there or at least he went there before the older. He was so thankful that the place is not so crowded. He can eat peacefully. Settling down beside the open window, he can clearly see the beauty of Baguio and feel the fresh air from the outside. It is cold, but never the same cold that they experienced in Korea. Cold that will make his whole body freeze to death.

*click*  
Youngjae’s eyes were blinded when he saw the light flash before shutting them. He almost dropped the bread that he is holding. Laughter could be heard in the whole dining area, regaining his whole sight, he discovered Jaebeom sitting in front of him, grinning widely, holding a Ricoh GR1 Film Camera, and of course people who are weirdly staring at them.

  
“I didn’t know you are scared of cameras”

  
“I was so surprised and the flash was so bright. I almost dropped my croissant” Youngjae said looking at the bread he is holding.

Jaebeom frowned in surprise. The last thing he wanted to do is to upset Youngjae. What if he the younger give him a silent treatment? He doesn’t want that.

  
“Sorry, I’m not very confident of getting my picture taken, sudden or not” Youngjae said and looked at him.

  
“I always look weird” Youngjae laughed awkwardly.

  
“What?” Jaebeom asked. “There is nothing wrong with the picture, I swear when I develop them, I will show you, you don’t look weird” he added, assuring the younger.

“No it is okay, I don’t want to see it” Youngjae smiled at him.

  
“You don’t want to see it?” Jaebeom asked surprised. Youngjae just shook his head and continue eating his breakfast.

“Then permit me to take pictures of you” Jaebeom said.

“What?” Youngjae almost shout, but realized it’ll be over reacting. He was surprised and for a minute afraid of what Jaebeom was suggesting.

  
“Permit me to take pictures of you, what kind of trip is this without pictures, right? And besides it is also beautiful to have everything in front of your eyes again instead of just recalling memories that we tend to forget some details of it” He looked at Youngjae and smiled. “Ah well for me, I love keeping memories, capturing every moment, maybe that is why I have this kind of work” Jaebeom added.

  
“And you, Youngjae is part of my journey, this is our trip. I don’t want to forget that for the first time of how many years of travelling alone, I finally have a companion” Jaebeom give him a warm smile.

Youngjae looked at him, let Jaebeom’s words sink in. This guy is so passionate that it made him jealous. When will he feel that way in everything that he’s doing?

“Alright” Youngjae said and nodded at him.  
“But I don’t want to see it. Don’t show it to me.” Youngjae added and shyly smiled at him.

“Not now, maybe” Jaebeom said.  
“Never”  
“Not now”  
“Never”  
“Not now”  
They tossed around the word like children playing outside and won’t agree in one thing.

“Okay stop” Jaebeom said and they both laughed when they realized how foolish they look right now.

  
“This is a deal, I will develop the film when we go to Ilocos, and you can decide if you want it or not” Jaebeom said still have a huge smile on his face.

“Okay, promise” Youngjae smiled at him. Then pulled out a paper from his bag.

“So where are we going and what are we gonna do today Jaebeom - ssi?” Youngjae asked as he looked at his list. Upon checking what are the good places to visit in this place, and there is a place he wanted to visit.

“How about the Rose Capital of the Philippines?” Jaebeom asked and Youngjae almost danced and shout because of joy.

Yes, he also loves flowers.

They left the hotel right after breakfast, going to the Bahong Rose Garden will only take 30 mins, but Jaebeom wants to go there early so they can still visit other tourist place.

Inside the car, Jaebeom grinned to Youngjae and showed him an original cd of Air Supply.

“This is epic” Youngjae said as he looked at the cd, old but precious.

“How did you get this?” he asked, curious.

“Here and there, I have ways” Jaebeom said that made Youngjae laughed.

“Should I be afraid?” Youngjae asked and this time it is Jaebeom who laughed.

Funny and amazing how they both enjoy this type of music.

_“Here I am again_

_I've come to see you smile_

_I know you understand_

_I have to say again_

_It's only for a while”_

Jaebeom knew he made the right decision. Seeing Youngjae singing along happily, not able to keep his feet still at one point. He thinks his lips will bleed now for biting it so hard because he can’t stop himself from grinning.

He knows a little about Youngjae from Mark, but his friend didn’t talk much about him and their relationship. Mark just told him the basic information, such as Youngjae’s age, his likes and dislikes, his obsession on flowers and his love for music, that the younger’s family owned a music store in Seoul.

Well Jaebeom planned to go to Strawberry farm, like the usual, everytime he will visit Baguio, but for now since he has a companion, he will give this time for Youngjae, he will make this trip enjoyable for the younger, they can visit the strawberry farm this afternoon, or tomorrow.

  
Visiting La Trinidad, where Bahong Rose Garden is located is heaven, both men was amazed to see the beautiful mountain range. Though this is the 4th visit of Jaebeom in this place, well not in Bahong, but this is his 4th visit in Benguet.

  
“I’m amazed how you can still remember everything here” Youngjae said as he looked right and left, from the main road they’ve enter now the narrow road.

“Fortunately, I think because I’ve written a blog about this place before, but that was 3 years ago” Jaebeom said and parked the car beside the local small store.

“Are we here?” Youngjae asked, looking around but he can see that the farm is a little far away from where they were.

“We’re going to walk so you can see the flower farm from higher vantage point and take a picture” Jaebeom smiled at him and brought out his camera and gave it to Youngjae.

Youngjae accepted it and smiled.

As they entered the farm, Youngjae wanted to cry, though it is not want he dreamed about the Flower park, but still flowers here are so beautiful. Variety of colors of Rose and some flowers. There are parts of the farm where there are a lot of flower buds. Youngjae smiled at himself, soon you’ll all bloom beautifully.

Jaebeom just followed Youngjae, obediently. He can see Youngjae taking pictures of different flowers. He wanted to take a picture of the younger but Youngjae is using his camera.

  
His phone. He almost forgot that he has phone. Taking stolen pictures of Youngjae is fun, he never thought that seeing the younger enjoying will make him happy.

Sitting together in the bench, watching other tourists taking pictures of the blooming flowers, Youngjae smiled at Jaebeom.

“Thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciated it” Youngjae said with a face that is pure of content and happiness.

Jaebeom returned his smile. It made him happy that Youngjae is happy.

“What is your favorite flower?” Jaebeom suddenly asked.

“Baby’s breathe” Youngjae said, without even thinking, like this question was asked to him so many times. “They are beautiful flowers with beautiful symbols and meaning” he added and looked at Jaebeom.

  
“Say yesterday,” Youngjae started, “You asked me why I decided to join you in this trip, now let me ask you the same question, why did you even agree to accompany you? I was stranger, we were strangers”

  
Jaebeom smiled to himself, didn’t miss how Youngjae used ‘was’ and ‘were’.

  
“I wanted to give Mark a favor” Jaebeom said and looked at the sea of flowers in front of them.

  
“Oh, I see” Youngjae said hesitantly, following Jaebeom’s movement. “or maybe I got tired visiting this country alone” Jaebeom said and sighed.

  
Youngjae nodded, understanding Jaebeom’s situation. Who would want to travel alone in a foreign country, especially when he went there for so many times already?

  
But Youngjae never missed how sad Jaebeom’s voice when he answered him.

“So what is the plan tomorrow?” Youngjae said, suddenly wanted to cheer the older. He was relieved to see the corner of Jaebeom’s lips titled up and smiled at him.

“Not tomorrow though, but tonight” Jaebeom said.

  
“What?” Youngjae asked, confused.

“We’ll go to Sagada” Jaebeom said, suddenly happy.

  
Seeing Jaebeom happy made Youngjae smiled and agreed to him without knowing what and where Sagada is.

“Then please look forward later!” Youngjae said.

  
It is past 3 PM when they left the farm. Walking back to where they parked the car, Youngjae gave back the camera, apologetically “Thank you for making me use this, I think I almost use all the film”

“it’s okay, I have a lot of film with me, so no need to worry” Jaebeom smiled at him with assurance that it is completely fine.  
When they are in front of their car, Jaebeom stopped from walking that made Youngjae stopped and looked at him.

  
“You captured all the beautiful scenarios in the farm, I think I have to take advantage of it now, for the last film remaining”

  
With one quick motion, he was standing right beside Youngjae, one arm around his middle, pulling him closer to his body, and before Youngjae can even react and realize what was happening, he heard the familiar click.  
“Remember when we go to Ilocos, you promised to think about looking at them” Jaebeom said and went inside the car, smirking.

Inside the car, Youngjae keeps on glancing, not so subtle, to Jaebeom, thinking about the promise that he made and thinking about their itinerary later, he is confused but happy. Biting his lips, he played the cd that they were playing before and singing along. Jaebeom looked at him, smiling.

_“It doesn't happen every day_

_But it happened to me once before_

_Those early years I threw away_

_Now I only have to hear your voice_

_To make me feel so sure_

_That your love is why_

_I want to give it all”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moved 3 chapters TT


	4. Even the Nights are Better

They arrived at their hotel after an hour of travelling, being stuck in the traffic in the middle of city is not fun but Youngjae enjoyed looking at the people in his surrounding. It is oddly relaxing.

“Please bring only your necessity and please bring jacket, you’ll need it and blanket. Do you have mosquito repellent, lotion or gel with you?” Youngjae was so surprised to see Jaebeom so excited for their next trip destination.

“Ah, I have jackets, I have mosquito lotion but about the blanket, can I bring the hotel’s blanket?” Youngjae asked that made Jaebeom laughed so hard.

“I have a lot of small blankets, I guess I will lend you one instead, please wear rubber shoes and something comfortable because we are going to walk a lot later” Jaebeom said enthusiastically, too enthusiastic for Youngjae’s liking who is not so fond of walking.

“Okay, I just, I don’t understand, why do we need those? Are we going to sleep there?” Youngjae asked, worried.

“You can say that, we’re going to be backpackers later. We’re gonna eat first then go to Sagada, I’ll knock on your door.” Jaebeom said as he unlocked his door. “See you at 6:30 PM” he added and smiled at him.

  
To say that Youngjae was afraid is understatement, he was terrified. He checked where Sagada is and what are the things to do in Sagada and he is not excited at all. Nope. Not at all with all those hanging coffins. Nope, never.

This is the first time that he will do backpacking, but he trust Jaebeom, he has to, but still, he is afraid. There are so many what ifs. What if it started raining? What if there are a lot of insects, what if –  
His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on his door. He checked his phone and it is 6:45 already, if he is with Mark, probably it would throw fit to Jaebeom for being late, that man is always punctual.

“You are late” Youngjae said when he opened the door.  
“Sorry” Jaebeom said but no hint of being sorry at all.  
“Let’s go, we’re gonna eat first then go to Banaue to catch the 10PM bus going to Sagada” Jaebeom said with excitement in his voice.

●

  
Going to Sagada is less hassle for there are a lot of transportation they can use, but is it night, Youngjae can’t really appreciate the darkness so instead, he get his phone and listened to different music. He never realized that he dozed off quick.

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae to see that the younger is already asleep, mouth slightly open, _he must be tired,_ Jaebeom thought but they can’t missed out this chance, according to the weather report, it’ll rain tomorrow evening and it’ll be muddy, it is hassle to climb up the mountain.

After 2 hours of travelling, they are already in Downtown Sagada.  
“Youngjae, Youngjae we’re here”  
Youngjae jolted up hearing his name being called.

Youngjae didn’t know where they’re going, trusting his whole life to Jaebeom, he obediently followed him everywhere. After walking for so long, he was surprised to see many couples and some single backpackers when they arrived in the campsite, they are called the overnight campers.

  
He saw Jaebeom talking to some locals and surprised to see them looked at him and smiled.

“What did you tell them?” Youngjae shyly asked as Jaebeom guide him near the campfire to make their body warm, because that night is extra cold for their liking.

“You will get married soon, so you need some time for yourself” Jaebeom said and gave him blanket as they seat beside the sleeping couple.

Jaebeom never failed to amazed Youngjae ever since they met. He thinks that this man has so many stories to tell.

“What time should we wake up?” Youngjae said as he put the blanket on his body, his jacket and the fire are not enough to warm his body.  
“2 AM at least, we’re gonna start walking at 2:30 AM, it is 4KM walk so we really need to wake up early” Jaebeom said that made Youngjae whined like a kid. Youngjae is bad on this kind of activity.

“It’s okay, I am here, I’ll wake you up” Jaebeom said and smiled at him.

Youngjae just nodded at him, he appreciates his effort for him, complying at him is the best thing he can do.

They both lie down, but still have enough distance between them.  
Jaebeom brought out his phone and headset, offering the other side of headphone to Youngjae. The younger smiled at him and accepted it. Who is he to deny good music?

_“I was so confused_  
_Feeling like I'd just been used_  
_Then you came to me_  
_And my loneliness left me”_

Youngjae fell asleep immediately after the 3rd song. Jaebeom was so surprised when Youngjae moved in his sleep, hugged him and made Jaebeom’s shoulder as a pillow. Jaebeom swallowed nervously, they are too close, too close that he can hear the younger calmly breathing. Afraid that he might wake up the younger if he moves, he just let the younger hugged him in his sleep, and after the 7th song he finally drift off to sleep.

“Hijo, wake up” [Hijo= young boy]  
Jaebeom slowly opened his eyes and surprised to see a local staring back at him. “We should start walking in 10 minutes or we will miss the beauty of the sunrise”

He smiled at him and nodded. “You might want to wake your companion up and he will get married soon, right?” the local said and proceed to wake up the other campers who are still sleeping. He didn’t get what the local said until he looked at Youngjae, who is still sleeping like a child beside him, still hugging him. He sighed and bite his lips. But Jaebeom wasn’t able to think what totally lies on what the local have said, for starter he just woke up and he is tired.

“Youngjae, wake up, we have to move so soon” he said and the younger just dismissed him, instead the younger hugged him tighter. Jaebeom sighed.

“Youngjae, they will leave us here if you don’t wake up”  
With this, Youngjae opened his eyes and got startled when he realized their current position.  
“I’m sorry” Youngjae said, embarrassed.  
“It’s okay but we should move now” Jaebeom said as he stood up and started packing their things.  
Youngjae’s sleepiness was washed out because of embarrassment. He is really a cuddly person, but this is Im Jaebeom, the guy that he just met.

  
\--  
Youngjae thought walking inside their University is hell already but walking up to the Sagada highlands or what they called Kiltepan Viewpoint, is hell-er than all hell, if there is a word and place like that. Finally after how many hours of suffering, he finally reached their destination. He inhaled deeply and exhaled so loud, Jaebeom looked at him and did the same.

  
One of the local said that the sun will rise around 6:10. At 6:09 AM the sun unleashed its first rays which illuminated the sea of clouds. Youngjae smiled so wide, because it is really beautiful. The glory of sun gave enough warmth to their shivering bodies.

“Beautiful” Youngjae heard, when he looked at the older, Youngjae is surprised to see that Jaebeom is already looking at him, smiling.  
“It is” Youngjae said and looked again at the view.

 _“Kiltepan's Sunrise rewarded everyone who patiently waited for it with its glorious display of radiance.”_ Jaebeom said as he looked at view changes from deep blue, the eastern horizon slowly, very slowly brightened before it turned bright yellow.

  
Youngjae nodded, agreeing for it is really rewarding.

“The local told me that when I first came here” Jaebeom added, smiling, still looking at the view in front of them.

After how many minutes, when wind slowly pushed the foggy cover it showcased the beautiful landscape below.

Jaebeom chuckled quietly seeing Youngjae’s happy and satisfied reaction.

\--  
After staying for an hour or two, they decided to go down already which made Youngjae begged Jaebeom just to ride the local jeep going down. Saying that his body will collapsed soon. Of course, Jaebeom said yes to him.

They decided to eat first before going back to Baguio, trying the local foods is a must for tourists like them.

  
Foods gave Youngjae so much energy, so he decided that this time, he should give time to Jaebeom to rest when they are in bus going back to Benguet.

 

  
“Sleep, I’ll wake you up this time, we’re going to visit Strawberry farm later, right?” Youngjae asked that made Jaebeom looked at him and grinned widely. Just thinking about strawberries makes him happy. Jaebeom is a grown up man who just happened to have a sweet tooth.

  
Looking outside, Jaebeom smiled contentedly and brought out his phone and headset. It is time of the day to listen to good music. He needs some sleep.

_“Even the nights are better_  
_Now that we're here together_  
_Even the nights are better_  
_Since I found you_  
_Even the days are brighter_  
_When someone you love's beside you_  
_Even the nights are better_  
_Since I found you”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im so sorry if there are some wrong info in going to Keltipan. I know the last trip going to Sagada is 1PM but for the sake of the story, I moved it., this chapter is mostly about the place because it is really beautiful when you see it personally. 
> 
> bear with me with 2jae. This fic is turning into slow burn. 
> 
> Mark will appear in next chapter and ehem, another character? Hmmm

**Author's Note:**

> So i moved my work to my new account. :(


End file.
